An Inquiring Mind
by AnnoedFaceless
Summary: Curiosity is a weakness shared by men and gods alike. (Elsa/Loki one-shot)


Yes, an Avengers and Frozen crossover one-shot dedicated entirely to the pairing of Elsa and Loki. What a glorious idea, huh folks? Anyways, I truly hope you enjoy this because I love this idea and had a great deal of fun writing it.

* * *

She felt her legs beginning to become numb. It took quite a bit for Elsa, the queen of the cold to actually become cold, so she wasn't entirely happy. She didn't know how she ended up in the desolate, frozen world she was in currently. The last thing she remembered, she was in her castle of ice and she was finally feeling the freedom she deserved. However, it was quickly sapped away when she realized she was in a completely different world than her own.

She noticed a gray formation a few meters away that seemed to be sheltered from the storm. With a small smile, she powered through the storm. When she reached the area, she gave herself a few minutes to marvel at the ruins before her. Her fingertips gently grazed the cold rock and its designs. She sat down and sighed at the feeling of not being pelted by overly harsh winds and elements. She ran her hands over the slit in her dress and she looked into the oblivion of swirling snow.

Something was coming. Her eyes narrowed, trying to make out the figure that was slowly approaching her. However, a harsh wind avoided the rocks and snapped against her bare legs and face, causing her to close her eyes tight. When she opened them she saw that the stranger was much closer now. She spotted a sliver of green and a sparkle of gold past the snow. Upon seeing his face, she scooted back in a feeble attempt to keep both the stranger and the snow away.

She watched him timidly as the stranger knelt down in front of her. His green eyes were glimmering against his armor and cape. He seemed to smirk at her appearance and the way she shyed away from him. She continued to, however. He said something that was drown out by the wind. The low, calm voice warmed her stomach like a cup of hot cocoa. It made her very curious as to what he said.

He took her hand in his and pulled her away from the rocks. She tried to pull back, but his grip remained firm. It was colder than her own skin, which made the storm inside her own heart resume with the feriocity of an angered dragon. A yell escaped her lips and she tugged back again. She managed to get away, but she stumbled back. He stayed still for a few seconds before advancing toward her once more. She brought her hands up to her chest in a motion to stop, but the spikes that rose from the ground did the talking.

Instead of doing anything risky, she watched as he made a motion for her to follow. He began to walk away. Hesitantly, she did as he had shown her. She quickened her pace in a feeble attempt to not loose him within the white. They eventually reached a deep cave, which they went into. She shivered for the first time since she had gotten to the strange world. Almost in perfect syncronization, they slumped against the walls of the cave. Any tense or uncomfortable silence between them was drown out by the storm.

Eventually, he looked up to her when he heard something. It was just barely above the winds and was warm and clear to his ears. She was singing, her palms open in front of her. He watched as a crystal appeared in the space between her hands. Its shimmering form reflecting off the sparse light. She looked at him and then away once more. He didn't have any words to say, but extended his own hands.

She watched as his olive-toned skin turned sapphire, and his emerald eyes turn to the color of a bloody pool. She was entrigued by his appearance and reached for him. She felt him flinch beneath her touch as she willed her bare hands over his leather-like skin. They shared no words the entire time as she looked at him. Suddenly, she laughed.

Such a joyous sound that hadn't been heard by the stranger's ears from anyone in centuries. He gave her a look with soft, but confused eyes. She smiled and removed her hands to show him something extrodinary. With the simple movement of her fingers flexing, a puff of frost shaped into a lily and disappeared. He moved his hand away from her and tightened his fist. He frowned slightly when she stepped back, away from the ice blade that formed over his aqua knuckle.

After a moment, she gently placed her palm against the blade. To both of their suprise, she willed it into a detailed rose. He automatcally pulled away and let the rose fall and shatter against the stone ground. She frowned, glancing at him and noticing the hate in his red-eyed gaze. After a moment, she reached forward and gently tugged at his cape. He whipped around to face her and stopped his angry gaze when he saw that she was teary eyed. Suddenly, she dashed forward and wrapped her arms around him.

He froze on the spot and looked down at her wheat blonde hair. He gently eased himself and the beautiful woman to the ground, allowing her arms to remain around his body. Tentitavely, he allowed her to rotate and face him. Ice against ruby, their gazes locked onto one another. He was relaxed now, even as she leaned forward to rest her face in the crook of his neck gingerly. He let out a soft laugh and moved his lips to her ear.

"Loki."

She looked up at him when he spoke, not expecting his voice to be as reminiscent to velvet as it was. A small smile crossed her thin lips and she relaxed again, inhaling the scent of copper and cinammon that wafted off his neck.

"Elsa."

He wasn't so afraid of hearing the way she spoke her own name, as opposed to someone like Thor. She was shaky as she adressed herself to him, like he wouldn't accept her. He knew the feeling well. Without another word, he wrapped his arms around her frail figure and allowed his eyelids to droop slightly. He wasn't sure if he was glad for the company, or repulsed at the acceptance she showed him. He fought off the feeling of resent as she placed her own hands on his and leaned into his armor-clad body.

She wasn't aware she had fallen asleep when she next opened her eyes. She only knew because the sight of the snow casually drifting to the ground outside. Careful not to disturb the man who rescued her, she slipped away and looked out to their surroundings. It was truly beautiful. It was flat for miles and then there were jagged mountain peaks just before her eyes would fail. Trees were sparse, but they were there. She noticed how deep the snow was and wondered what the ground beneath it looked like. She casually reached out and sweeped a little bit of the snow away. It was grass, but it wasn't lush and green like she was used to. It was a grayish blue color and short.

With a soft breath, she looked back to the stranger. A shiver caused her arms to form small bumps across her naturally smooth skin. His raven hair was unkept, but in a pleasant way. His lip twitched slightly as he slept, barely and silently breathing. She couldn't help but smile as she crawled over to him. For a moment, she watched his sleeping figure with sparkling eyes. Then, she gently tapped his nose. His face scruntched up slightly and he opened his eyes. They were still the color of rubies.

"Loki," She looked toward the outside of the cave and the dark sky above. "Do you...do you want to build a snowman?"

* * *

Ahh, that was cute. :) Anyway, this might just stay a one-shot, but if you guys really want, I'll make it a series. I'm not too sure where this would take place in movie verse for Avengers, but I'm sure I could figure it out.

Please R&amp;R.

(And sorry for it being super short..)


End file.
